Classes/elemental
The Elemental Many consider those who exhibit the superhuman traits of the "Elementals" to be the next step in human evolution, many more consider them to be a daunting threat to social order. Whether they develop their powers in solitude or through schooling, all Elementals show great aptitude for martial arts of all kinds as well as their more unique abilities, named "Projections" by the scientific community. Their ability to channel Chi through their body also allows them to exhibit another kind of power dubbed "Augments", allowing them to push their physical bodies far beyond what has been considered human for millennia. They have been studied extensively by the scientific community and have also been used in military actions across the Galaxy. Gameplay Playing the Elemental is centered around using chi to fuel unique abilities, Projections and Augments . Projections allow the Elemental to extend the energies flowing through him into the environment around him. Augments allow the Elemental to fortify his body in a myriad of ways. Elementals also have the ability to channel their powers through a "focus", increasing their abilities. Focuses are commonly sword hilts, but can range from full sized martial weaponry to icons to books. Each Focus is unique and can provide special bonuses to the Elemental, not every Elemental can use every Focus. Internalist The Internalist forgoes progressing his ability with projections in order to focus on channeling his power through his own body. This can make him an incredibly effective close combat fighter who is both durable and lethal. The Internalist also gains access to several special projections, including the absolutely destructive Dragon's Fist. His special Fists Augment allows him to have a cheap way to increase melee damage and gives him a set of special moves he can use while in close range of his foe. Elementalist Doesn't even matter cause, like, whatever man. Skill Tree |- |Iron Body | | +10/+25 to any TGH or STR checks. |- |Martial Master | |The bonus chi regenerated by Flurry is increased to 3. Increases the number of points in Martial Styles by +1. |- |Martial Styles (0/3) |Flurry | Each point put into Martial Styles grants the benefits of one of the styles listed below. Any points put into Martial Styles grant the Wushu bonus. |- |Meditate |Nejiaquan |The Elemental may enter into a state of chi restoration. He may not make any actions while in this state (except to leave it). The elemental regains 20% of his missing chi points per turn for up to 4 turns in addition to 1 Fatigue point. The Elemental may only enter this state once per mission. |- |Projections: Basic (0/3) | |Allows the Elemental to use one of the Projections listed as Basic. |- |Projections: Advanced (0/3) | |Allows the Elemental to use one of the Projections listed as Advanced. |- |Projections: Expert (0/3) |Projections: Advanced (2/3) |Allows the Elemental to use one of the Projections listed as Expert. |- |Neijiaquan | | The Elemental recovers 1 chi per turn. |- |Second Wind | | The Elemental may spend a Swift action to recover 50% of his missing Chi points as temporary Chi points. These points must be used by the end of his next turn or they are lost. This ability may only be used once per mission. |- |Sense Other | |The Elemental can reach out and 'feel' where nearby living beings are. As a Half Action, the Elemental may detect any biologicals within 20m. |- |Waijiaquan | |The Elemental gains +3 WS, STR, TGH, AGI and +2 Fatigue points. |} * Total Damage Reduction * The cost to use the move. |- |Heavenly Dragon Fist |Raging Dragon Fist |The Internalist may spend a Full Action and 80% of his remaining chi to strike at a single target within 8" of him. He deals 2d10E damage plus 0.5 damage per chi point spent. Draw a line from the Internalist to his target and move a 40k Small Blast Template along the line. All units under that are are hit by the attack. The primary target loses all TDR against Heavenly Dragon Fist, secondary targets lose Armor and TGH. |- |Power from Within | |All Augments may be cast as Free actions (excluding Leap). Maintenance costs on Augments are reduced by 1 chi per turn. |} * use the 40k Large Blast template.